Stammi Vincino
by demiangeldevil
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov are happily married and have adopted Yuri Plisetsky as their adopted son. After a few more seasons both Yuuri and Viktor retired, taking up the mantle of the coaches in St. Petersburg over from Yakov Feltsman. What happens when Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, and Viktor Nikiforov wake up in the past? And Yakov is there as well!
1. Chapter 1

**June 30th, 2030**

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov (husband of Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov and one of the adopted father's of Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov Plisetsky) smiled as he looked at his adopted son practice his footwork, from his position in the middle of the Ice.

"Okay, that's enough for today Yura", he called out, using Yuri's nickname while in Russia. Yuri looked at one of his adopted fathers and nodded before the two skated to the edge of the rink.

"Vitya finish choreographing your FS for this years GPF", Yuuri said as he grabbed Yura's guards and his own. Yuri nodded and the two walked out of the rink, started their run towards their home in St. Petersburg where Viktor was with Yuri's cat Petya and Viktor's own dog, Makkachin.

Once home, Yuuri started to make dinner for the three of them.

 **(A/N: okay, getting a bit annoyed with myself to do all the details, so time to actually get into the story)**

Time Skip

All three of them were in bed by 23:00. Viktor and Yuuri in the master bedroom, while Yuri was in his bedroom.

Yuuri slowly woke up as he felt his alarm go off. He raised his left hand and gently let it be guided by his muscle memory to where his nightstand was, only to hit a wall.

Opening his eyes, he barely surpassed a scream of panicked as he took in the poster of his husband, Viktor's face.

Looking around he saw the walls of his childhood home before he started to feel the beginnings of a panic attack.

A sudden warmth snapped him out of his attack, as he didn't realize there was anyone in the room. Looking around he saw nobody, but as he looked down he saw Vic-chan, the small toy poodle he got after his own husband has gotten his own.

"Vic-chan", he whispers as he felt tears well up in his eyes and he started to cry.

He staid like that for the next hour or so and that was how his sister found him, once she came by to see if he was awake.

"Yuuri?" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. Looking up he saw his older sister and smiled softly. "Morning one-chan", he said softly, his eyes red from all the crying he did.

"Yuuri what happen?" Mari asks her younger brother as she walks up to his bed and kneeled down in front of it, gently grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Nothing one-chan, just a bad dream", he said, making sure that he didn't give anything away, as he didn't know what happens exactly.

"You know if anything happens you can tell me right?" She asks him, earning a big smiled from Yuuri and a hug.

Viktor was in the middle of practice for the beginning of the next season of figure skating.

 **(A/N: Yurio or Yura would be joining them once he a bit older, basically once he is a junior figure skater and yes, Yurio, Yuuri, Viktor and maybe Yakov will be acting out of character simply for the fact that a) I can't write them in character and b) their more mature because of their memories.)**

A sudden rush of memories and the living legend himself fell during one of his spins.

"What the hell was that about Vitya!" Yakov Feltsman let out a scream at his top student fell during a basic spin.

Yakov could feel the beginnings of a headache and let out a growl, which had Georgi and Viktor, who was still on the floor look at him in concern.

"Yakov are you okay?" Viktor asks as he got up and skated towards his coach. "I can tell you have a headache or are about to get one". The living legend said as he got out of the ice rink and placed his guards on.

"Vitya what the hell was that!" Yakov decided to ignore his student and start screaming at him.

"Wait, aren't you retired?" Viktor asks as he looked at Yakov shocked. "No, why would I be retired Vitya?" The coach asks as he looks at his student in shock.

"Because your old age finally caught up to you", the platinum-haired male said.

The others skaters look at Viktor and Yakov shocked.

"Vitya did you hit your head?" One of the other male skaters asks concern. "No", Viktor said, before he started to look around and felt his knees give out on him.

"Yakov, what year is it?" The male asks, keeping a calm face, but on the inside, he was worrying the fuck out.

"Vitya is 2006, three months before the Olympics", the older male said.

"Fuck", the skater cursed as he fell on his knees.

Everybody else in the rink looked at the skater either confused or concern for his mental health.

Out of nowhere, Yakov fell and the person nearest him, which happen to be Viktor caught him.

"Someone call emergency!" Viktor exclaims as he gently cradles the older male in his arms.

As the day went by, Yuuri finally got around to getting everything was done and catching up, he finally was resting as he looked around his childhood home, with Vic-chan in his lap, and q computer neared him as he tried to get his courage to text his husband.

Looking at Viktor's Facebook account he decided to send a text message, saying "Vitya..." and waited to see what would happen.

Not even a minuted later, he got a notification from Viktor which said "Lybov moya?"

Smiling softly he decided to send a video chat request, and his smile got even bigger when Viktor answer the call.

"Moya Lyubov", the older male whisper softly in Russian. "Vitenka", the younger of the two said in Russian.

"How are you my Yuuri?" Viktor asks as he smiled softly. "I'm good and you Vitya?"

The older male smiled sadly and gently turned the camera around to show Yakov in a hospital bed.

"He fainted", the older skater said softly.

"Oh Vitya, I'm sure he's okay", Yuuri said. "Yeah he is and you know what's funny Yuuri, I think we time travel back in time", the male said.

"I think we did Vitya", he said as he smiled. "Oh dear, are you going to join me in St. Petersburg to train once more under Yakov?"

"I'll think about it", he said as he smiled. "I should get some sleep, I'll call you tomorrow once more", Yuuri said.

"I love you Yuuri", Viktor said. "Love you too Vitya", and with that Yuri ended the call.

Getting ready for bed, the younger of the two at the moment let out a small laugh and fell asleep.

 **Please tell me what you think and please point out any mistakes you see.**

 **Love,**

 **demiangeldevil**


	2. Chapter II

**Going to do a small time skip, cause I have no idea what to write and I'm skipping right to after the Olympics, Viktor winning gold and Yakov screaming at him for being such an idiot to forget that Time Travel was possible in their time and him whining about not being able to see his Yuuri. So Yakov and Yuuri decided to surprise him. That's where this chapter will pick up on.**

 **Reviews:**

 **SailorCosmosNeo: Aww, thank you so much. I will try to update once or twice a week probably Friday or Wednesday**

"Vitya stop your damn whining", Yakov screamed for what seemed to be the millionth time, looking at the whining figure of his student, also known as the Living Legend, who was whining about not being able to see his husband.

Looking behind his student's figure he saw Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor's husband bring up his pointer finger to his lips, in the universal sign of silence.

Behind the younger -older?- skater there stood Minako Okukawa, Yuuri's ballet teacher.

While Minako was looking in shock at seeing such famous skater whining like a little boy, Yuuri just smiled and shook his head fondly as he gazed at his lover's back.

"Vitya what have I told you about whining?" The younger -or is it older?- skater said as he kept smiling fondly.

Turning around in a fast reaction, no one, not even Yakov or Minako could have stopped Viktor from jumping on his -former or future?- husband.

"Moya Lyubov!" The Russian figure skater of age 18 exclaims happily as he hugged his lover.

"Hello to you too Viktor", Yuuri said as he returned the hugged with one of his own.

"Hi Yuuri", Viktor said, almost out of breath as he leaned back enough to look at his lover.

"Katsuki", the grouch voice of Yakov called the attention of the two skaters.

"Ah, hello Coach Feltsman", Yuuri greeted back, even though he would have like to bow to the older male, Viktor wouldn't let go.

"Are the papers finalize?" Yakov ask the skater, making everyone, except Minako and Yuuri confused.

"Yes", he said as Minako pulled out a folder with said papers.

"Wait, what?" Viktor asked confuse as he let go of Yuuri only to wrap himself around the back of his lover's back.

"Katsuki is going to be training in St. Petersburg with you if only to stop your reckless ideas", the older male said.

Viktor let out a small gasp before he started pressing kisses to his lover's head. In return for all the kisses, Yuuri pressed a small kiss to Viktor's chin, hidden away from Minako.

"Minako-sensai would you please let go of Vic-chan?" Yuuri asks softly as Minako did as she asked and the leash holding Vic-chan was released.

Whistling, Yuuri called the toy poodle to both Viktor and himself.

"Vitya, this is Vic-chan", he introduced two of his favorite people to one another. Kneeling down, Viktor said his own greetings before he gently gave the poodle a pet on the head.

"Vitya help Katsuki into the 'guest' room that's open at my house", the older male said as he looked at the two. The unsaid quotation marks around the word 'guest' went unnoticed by everyone else, but Viktor and Yuuri.

"Minako-sensai will you help us moved the luggage to Coach Feltsman's house?" Yuuri ask as he grabbed a hold of Vic-chan's leash and let his other hand grabbed a hold of Viktor's hand.

Seeing her student grabbed a hold of the Living Legend's hand, made Minako a bit confused, but decided to question Yuuri on it later on.

Viktor felt the gazed of Minako on their hands, but did nothing except ignored it as he nuzzles into Yuuri's hair. Yuuri chuckle at feeling his lover nuzzle into his hair.

Time Skip

Getting all the luggage into the guest bedroom was a pain, but in the end, it was worth it.

As soon as Viktor got into the house, he let out his own whistle, calling Makkachin to them. looking around, a younger Makkachin ran to her owner and jump on him.

Barely having any time to let go of Yuuri's hand, did Viktor end up on the floor with Makkachin on top of him. Seeing this, Yuuri let out a laugh and smiled fondly, before releasing the leash of Vic-chan's collar.

"Makkachin, this is Vic-chan and Yuuri", Viktor introduced both dogs and Yuuri, even though he didn't need to introduced Makkachin and Yuuri, but he still did it for the sake of appearances.

"Hello Makka", Yuuri said as he smiled at the older poodle. Yuuri kneels down and gently gave the poodle a pet on the head.

"Vic-chan this is going to be one of your new friends", Yuuri said as he introduced the two poodles.

"Well, Yuuri I'll see you around", Minako said as she walks back to the front door, the two poodles playing around. Both Yuuri and Viktor smiled at their dogs before they also walk to the front door.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Minako-sensai", he said as he gave her a hug. She gave him one of her own hugs.

Viktor was leaning against one of the nearest wall, with a fond smile on his face.

"Nikiforov, you better take care of my student", Minako told the older skater, who just look at her and nodded. "I will always look after him, no matter what", he said as he turned his gaze to Yuuri, who was looking at him as well.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri, which got him a small blush and a smile back.

"Well, then I'll be headed towards the hotel then", Minako said as she glared once more at Viktor before she walked out of the house.

Walking towards Viktor, who was still leaning against the wall, Yuuri smiled at him and hugged him, leaning his head against his chest.

"I miss you", Yuuri said softly as he closed his eyes, and inhaled the scent of his lover

"I missed you too Yuuri", Viktor said as he smiled as well, and nuzzle his nose into Yuuri's hair.

"Want to cuddle on the couch for a while?" Yuuri randomly asks as he turned his head up, to look at Viktor.

"Of course Moya Lyubov", Viktor agreed, before he pushed himself off the wall and gently grabbed a hold of Yuuri's wrist, to pulled him towards the couch.

Laying down first on it, before he pulled the younger skater on top of him.

"Are you really training here in St. Petersburg?" The Living Legend ask Yuuri.

"Of course, but I still have to go back home to Japan to do competitions and all of that", he mentions.

Viktor let out a chuckle before the two started to talk about random things, slowly getting even sleepy as they enjoy each others warmth.

Soon enough Yuuri was the first one the fall asleep before Viktor joined him.


	3. Chapter III

**I know I took too long to update, but here is a small little chapter while I try and work on the next two chapters that I want to get up before the end of Christmas break.**

 **Review time:**

 **SailorCosmosNeo: thank you so much, I'm glad you love the concept. I'll try and update more often, its just school is being a b*tch at the moment and well...you know**

 **Isabelle Riddle: I don't know!? Why are you so amazing? Do you know? Anyways, I'm glad you appear to like the story, I'll try to update soon**

* * *

 **Same day as the last chapter.**

Yakov made it home almost at 11 in the night. As he walked in, he noticed the two poodles. He recognized Makkachin immediately but not the other poodle but shock it up to being Katsuki's poodle. As he walked deeper into his house, he noticed two figures on his couch.

He immediately opened his mouth to scream at Viktor, thinking they had done something before realizing that they had just fallen asleep.

Giving a small rare smiled he walk over to the kitchen to set down the take-out he had bought and he turned once more to look at the two sleeping on the couch.

Walking back, he gently started to wake them up.

"Vitya, Katsuki wake up", he said, his voice rough from all the screaming he had done that day.

Ever the light sleeper, Yuuri woke up first and turn his head to look at Yakov. "Thank you, Coach, I'll take care of waking up Viktor", the Japanese Skater said in a perfect, but a bit accented Russian.

Gently shaking Viktor's shoulder, Yuuri tried to wake him up.

"Vitya wake up", he said as he kept shaking his shoulder.

Groaning, Viktor did eventually wake up and look at his lover.

"Evening love", Viktor said. "More like its night", Yuuri said as he chuckle.

"There is some food for you two on the kitchen table", Yakov said before he walk to his bedroom, leaving the two alone.

"Come on, let's eat before we also take a shower and go back to sleep", Yuuri said.

Viktor smiled at his lover before he got up and offered his hand to Yuuri.

"So, what are we going to do about our relationship?" Viktor asked Yuuri. "Well, Coach Yakov knows about, since he also came back in time", Yuuri said off handily.

Viktor chuckled softly before he wrapped an arm around his husband.

"What does that make us?" He ask him.

"Unofficially -husbands- official testing the waters as friends and maybe later on, as boyfriends", Yuuri said before he pressed a kiss to Viktor's cheek and got out of his husband's hold.

"I'll take a shower first", Yuuri commented before he walked into their room to get some nightwear.

The older of the two smiled softly before he head to the kitchen to heat up the food left for them.

 **-Time skip to the next morning-**

Yakov knew he was going to have a hard time waking the couple up.

He let out a sigh before he walked into their bedroom, before letting out a scream that made both of them jump up and made Viktor fall out of the bed.

"What the hell Yakov!" Viktor exclaim as he looked at his coach.

"Get up, you both have practice in two hours", the coach said before he left the room.

Yuuri chuckled softly, as he gently rubbed his eyes to try and wake up.

"Its too early for this", Viktor whined before he got back up on the bed.

"Come on Vitya, let's go", Yuuri said as he got out of the bed and walked out of their bedroom.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the short chapter minna, I'm just busy with school work. If any of you guys notice any mistakes please tell me.**

 **Love,**

 **demiangeldevil**


End file.
